Resource aggregation technology has been available in various forms for many years. Resource aggregation providers typically have direct data feeds with various entities thereby providing aggregated statistical data associated with a user's resources. However, not all transfer of resources executed by the user are captured. As such, a need currently exists for providing a more accurate indication of a user's financial standing by allowing external validation of data in a process data network.